I'll Always Love You
by gxanderia
Summary: Quick one shot. My first time writing Bubbline/Sugarless Gum. We all know Bubblegum struggles with the realization that she won't live forever. We all know Marceline is immortal. Well, how does one deal with watching the one she loves wither away?


She runs through the forest, red bass in one hand and a bouquet of pink roses in the other. Slivers of light cut through the canopy. She hisses in pain as passes through a curtain of sunlight. She does not mind. She is young, she is forever young. These wounds will heal.

She makes it to the massive castle, leaning against a wall to catch her breath. To her left she removes a large yellow brick to reveal a secret entrance into the castle. The dark is comforting. The cool, stale air is a refreshing change from the hot wind outside.

Opening a heavy oak door, she walk through a quiet corridor. Memories flood her mind of all the pranks that were played and all the songs that were sung in the rooms she passes by. A sad smile creeps across her face.

An old friend sits in a chair near two double door. His round red and white body fit awkwardly in a normal chair.

"Afternoon, Marceline." His old voice greets her.

"Sorry I'm late. Is she awake?"

"Yes, I just checked on her a few minutes ago." He struggles to rise from his seat.

"Yo, Peppermint. It's okay. I think after all these years I can manage to let myself in. Just chill." She reassures him. She chews on her lip, toying with a question in her mind. "Any progress?"

"I'm afraid not. But they're working on it. I'm sure they'll come up with something."

The young vampire nods.

He does his best to return the gesture, but having one's body also be their face makes a simple nod difficult. "The room's ready for you, Marcey." He settles back into his chair.

Marceline takes a deep breath and walks toward the door. She has done this every week for so many years she has lost count of her visits. Yet, she still does not understand why her nerves get the best of her. She clutches the flowers a little too tightly, feeling the ache in her palm. And with another deep breath she opens the door.

The large royal bedroom is dark. Peppermint Butler closed all the blinds, leaving a small lamp on in the corner. Marceline watches her for a moment. Her once vibrant pink hair is now dull and cut short. BMO sits in her lap, the light from its screen illuminating her face. She sports a wrinkled smile. Marceline thinks she might want to laugh at what BMO is showing her, but she cannot find it in her to do so.

"BMO, go charge yourself for a bit."

"Okay!" BMO replies as it jumps off the bed.

"Hey Bonnibel." Marceline says softly.

"Hello, young lady. Are those flowers for me?" Bonnibel is genuinely surprised.

Marceline walks over to the night stand by the bed. She replaces old withered pink roses with the ones she brought over. The dried wrinkled petals mimic Bonnibel's face.

"How are you today?" Marceline does her best to keep her nerves in check.

"I'm just fine. That delightful little fellow kept me company." Her voice is low and horse, no longer high and energetic.

Marceline can feel tears beginning to form. Bonnibel's eyes are so empty now. There is no more anger, no more devotion, no more brilliance. Marceline shakes her head, hoping to calmherself.

"Is it okay if I sing you a song?"

"That would be delightful! Do you play the bass as well?" The former princess asks.

"Yeah, I do." The vampire swallows a lump in her throat.

She begins to play familiar chords to a sing she's played hundreds of times before. The memories flooding her mind almost become overwhelming.

_"La-da-da-da-da, I'm gonna carry you of the ground. La-da-da-da, I'm gonna carry you with my sound." _She sings with closed eyes. She cannot bear to look into Bonnibel's empty eyes. _"I'm gonna kiss the red on your pretty pink face. I'm gonna,"_

"What a lovely voice!" Bonnibel exclaims, her voice still weak."Did you write this for a lover?"

Tears stream down Marceline's face. "Yeah, I did." She manages to say.

"I don't think I caught your name." Bonnibel asks, her head tilted in confusion.

She lowers her head. "Marceline Abadeer." She replies for what seems like the millionth time.

The vampire begins to play again. _"Honey, I will treat you like a goddess, 'cuz that's what I want to do. Honey, you will always be perfect, all your loyal subjects think so too. Honey, I'm not made of sugar, I'll try to be sweet enough for you." _She sings with a shaky voice.

Bonnibel looks on as she plays, swinging side to side and clapping her hands softly. Marceline knows the former princess feels as though she is hearing this song for the first time.

_"I'm not even a memory, not one of the very... Very few." _Marceline sobs between breaths. _"Well, I'll always love you. I'll always love you. It's not like you remember me, do you? But, I'll always love you." _Her words are laced with melancholy.

Marceline continues to play through a pause in her singing. She looks into her princess' eyes, hoping to see a glimmer of a memory.

_"Well, I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't hope you'll remember what I do. I-I-I-I-I-I cant forget all the things that we've been through." _She can no longer stop her tears.

A sad smile appears on Bonnibel's face. For a moment, Marceline thinks she remembers something. The thought soon passes. The lamp in the corner reflects off her eyes.

_"It's been so long since we last kissed. You don't know how badly that is missed." _Marceline must stop again. Every memory of every kiss they shared fill her head. She squeezes her eyes shut, still playing her bass. She tries to make them stop, but they continue to haunt her. She cannot remember how Bonnibel tastes anymore. Having lost this memory causes the vampire to sob. She quickly collects herself.

_"But I-I-I-I-I-I can't think of anyone else but you." _She shuts her eyes knowing she has just sung the truth.

She loses control again. Her hands begin to shake. She hears Bonnibel's once sweet laugh in her head. She sees her once vibrant smile. She remember's the smooth touch of her skin. Yet, she cannot recall her taste. Marceline silently cries, hoping the sound of her bass drowns out her whimpers.

_"So... Why can't you love me too, the way you used to..." _Her voice cracks.

She stops playing, burying her head in her hands. Marceline shakes with each sob. For so long she had hope she would have her princess back, but today that hope begins to fade. She is left alone. Again.

She looks up to find Bonnibel has fallen asleep. Marceline rises from her seat. She brushes a stray strand of faded pink hair from Bonnibel's face and kisses her on the forehead. She stares at Bonnibel. Looking for remanents of the girl she loved... The girl she loves. The former princess crinkles her nose. A gloomy grin manifests on Marceline's face as she remembers the many nights she watched Bonnibel sleep and all the times she crinkled her nose.

"Sleep well." Marceline whispers.

She begins to walk out of the room. "BMO, keep an eye on her." She wakes the little blue box.

"Yes, my queen!" It replies with its electronic voice.

Marceline looks back one last time before closing the door to Bonnibel's room. She wipes stray tears from her face, knowing they will return.

"I'll see you next week Bonnie."


End file.
